This invention relates to fluid control devices and, more particularly, to devices responsive to changes in fluid pressure, flow, or rate of flow, and is adapted, among other usages, for shutting-off fluid flow, turning-on fluid flow, or overriding a normally on or normally off position of an actuating armature of a fluid control device.
The prior art in the instant area is represented by such patents as U.S. Pat. No. 3,200,214 to Aubert; U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,683 to Sangel; and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 30,110 to Huebsch.
The present invention is believed to be properly classified in Class 251, Subclass 139, as well as Class 137, Subclasses 498 and 517.
The present invention more particularly relates to the use of a solenoid override of a ferromagnetic valve to alter a normally open or normally closed position of such armature. This override feature is of importance in attaining certain safety features and, as well, in attaining remote override of in-line operating parameters of valving systems, responsive to the appearance of abnormal or undersirable system conditions.